ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Student
New Student is the fifth episode of Young Plumbers. Plot episode starts off with a shot of a testing facility in the middle of the desert. The camera cuts to a window panel on the edge of a building facing an open area in the facility where the Shuffler was connected. 4 figures are sitting behind the window panel. #1: Are we ready to test the machine? #2: Bring in the test subject. #3: We have worlds to conquer! the open area, a worker wearing hazmat suit carries a random human towards the Shuffler. Human: What are you doing with me? Worker: You are a test subject in an experiment that will soon become famous around the world. throws the human into the Shuffler and closes the door. The Shuffler now has an arm located on either side of it that extends into the sides of the building. The doors on each side close and the inside of the machine starts to glow. A part of the top of the sphere at the top of the main pod opens up revealing an electric powered laser. The laser fires at the test subject and electric energy starts to flood his body. He soon collapses. The door opens and smoke piles out. The worker approaches the machine, but before he can make it to the machine, the man jumps up and looks at him. His body is charged with electricity and his eyes are glowing bright white to the point that his normal eyes cannot be seen. #4: Did it work? human lunges at the worker. The camera cuts to black just as the modified human hits the screen. The camera cuts to the recruits, who are all gathered in the dining hall. Lunch is over, but the recruits don't have another class until 2:30. Paper: If you ask me it is completely ridiculous. Brian: He'll mess up. Rob: I already don't like it. Toon: Guys, calm down, just becuase we're getting a new recruit doesn't mean the you have to freak out. Sci: Actually I think it is a good thing. Jack: But we'll find out when Paper runs a background check. Paper: Will you drop it already. You know why I have to! Bink: Like I have said before, he's got a point. Aevan: I just hope he is really a good guy. Ben: Me too. Zon: Wait, I here someone coming. Brian: Everyone hide! recruits all duck underneath a table or hide behind a trash can. Hornbok walks into the room with a child by his side. Hornbok: I thought they would be in here. jumping out: SURPRISE! Child: Hello, my name is Rex. Bink: Hello Rex. Toon: What is your power? Rex: This! mentally changes into Swampfire. Rex: And this! changes back and forms the Smackhands. Rob: I like him already. Song Rex: So, when do we start training. Jack: We have a class at 2:30 that lasts until 4:00, then we have half an hour of free time. Ben: But we have two hours of training after that. Rex: So what class is it? Brian: Covert operations and tactics, with Magister Hornbok and Magister Kruto. Rex: What other classes are there? Bink: Everyday from 10:00 a.m. until 11:30 we have Combat Strategies with Magister Relgo and Magister Slick. Sci: And starting today we have Mechanical Operations with Magister Lotin. Zon: That's from 8 until 10, right? Rex: Sounds like fun? Paper: So do you want us to show you around? Rex: Sure. Water: Follow us this way. Aevan: I think we should go this way first. Rex: I think that way looks cool. points to Water's way. Aevan: Aw! recruits and Rex start walking down the hallway where water was. Paper is in the front. Paper: So this is the main wing of the Academy. This hallway goes all the way around the training room, gymnasium, dining hall, and weight room located in the middle complex. There is a lobby in front of all this and the barracks are in the back. There is only one classroom, the one where we take Combat strategies. Rex: You mean Classroom 19? Rob: Why'd they start with 19 if there is only one? Sci: Actually there are many classrooms, but only 1 where we have a class. Paper: What he said... Rex: Is there a second floor. Bink: The second floor has senior student barracks and more classrooms. The third floor contains the Magister's quarters, the assembly hall, and the tech and science lab. Zon: And here is my favorite spot, the janitorial closet with the staircase to the... Paper: Detention room! Yeah, that's what is down there. Rex: Really? Toon: Yes. Aevan: One hundred percent. Ben: But I thought it was the... Water: Nope, it is the detention room. Jack: And the boiler room. Paper: Actually, the boiler room really is down there. Jack: Really? Rob: Yes, it is. Jack: But does it matter Paper: Well, ah, no? Bink: Can we get on with the tour. This is starting to become awkward. Rex: Are you guys having a telepathic conversation? Zon: No. Aevan: What makes you think that? Rex: Nothing. Paper: Anyway, let's keep going. Brian: Actually, our class starts in five minutes. Water: Everyone to the gym! recruits head to the gym where they find Hornbok and Kruto waiting for them. They have placed walls in the gym, creating a maze like area. There is a small circular clearing on either side of the gym, going the long way. Hornbok: So here's what's going to happen. Kruto: We are going to split into two teams. Hornbok: And play capture the flag, but... Kruto: You will have to use covert tactics that you have learned in previous classes. Hornbok: And without further ado, the teams are: Paper, Brian, Toon, Sci, Jack, and Bink, versus, Zon, Rob, Aevan, Water, Ben, and Rex. Kruto: Remember that each team will have to come up with a team name and decide on a team leader. Zon: No fair, they have Paper. two teams gather in circles and discuss their team name and leader. Brian: How about Paper is our leader? Paper: Really? You think I could lead? Bink: You kind of already are. Toon: So what should our name be? Sci: How about... the, um? Jack: The Jack Attack! Paper: No, we should be The Winners. Brian: As opposed to The Losers? Sci: How about Triple Trouble? Toon: Because we all know only three of use are actually a threat. Bink: And who would that be? Toon: No, that was just a joke. Sci: Right, there are six of us. Paper: Our team name is The Blitz. Brian: How about Binky and the Brian. Bink: What is that supposed to mean? Brian: Truthfully I don't know. Toon: So The Blitz it is then? Jack: I have to admit that The Blitz is cool. Hornbok: So is everyone ready? Rob: I believe we are. Kruto: Your team name is? Rex: That Shocking Feeling. Paper: We were going to go with Binky and the Brian, but we decided on The Blitz. Hornbok: And the leaders are? Rob: Me. Paper: And me. Kruto: Hornbok, take The Blitz to the other clearing and explain to them the rules. Hornbok: And then we will start? Kruto: And then the games begin! Commercial Blitz is standing in the other clearing. Hornbok: So, here are the rules. The first team to capture the other team's flag wins. One person on each team is allowed a weapon. Brian: Are we allowed to climb the walls. Hornbok: Of course. Paper: You thinking what I am thinking? Toon: This is gonna be awesome! camera cuts ahead a minute or two. Kruto: On your mark. Get set. GO! grabs a bow and quiver and begins to climb the base wall along his team's clearing. The other five members spilt into two groups and go to either side, leaving the three front paths open. Rob can be seen picking up and a sword and quickly running through the maze. He comes to a dead end and finds Jack and Brian. Rob: So what is your plan? Double team me? You see, we just decided to focus on defense and outlast you guys. Brian: Well guess what. We're not gonna attack you. Rob: What? Jack: You see, we're just a distraction. fires a knockout arrow. Rob jumps to the side and it misses him by a quarter of an inch. He kicks Jack in the leg and he falls to the ground. Brian shifts into an elephant and knocks Rob into the wall. The camera cuts to the other side. Sci, Toon, and Bink are have troubles in the maze. Sci: How are we supposed to get through this. Paper: Guys go to your left. Toon: Did Paper say something? Bink: I think he said go to the right. Toon, and Bink go to the right. Paper: No, the left! and Aevan appear in front of Bink, Sci, and Toon. Rex: Great, we're outnumbered. Toon: Let's increase that advantage. creates four clones of himself. Each ones lights his hands on fire. Sci charges a fireball as well. Sci shoots his fireball at Aevan, but then he is knocked back by Rex's Smack Hands. Toon and his clones swarm Rex and melt his builds. He transforms into Swampfire and shoots Fire back at Toon. Aevan gets up and kicks Toon down to the ground. His clones get sucked back into his body when this happens. Aevan then jumps over Bink and surrounds her. Aevan: What're you gonna do know? Bink: Elibommi neht ekam! and Aevan freeze in place. Rex: What was that? Bink: Immobility spell. and Sci get up. The three members of the Blitz continue on towards the flag. Meanwhile, Brian is knocked out and Jack is fighting Rob. Jack: You can't touch me! sword slashes go right through Jack. Eventually, Jack kicks Rob down to the ground. Brian gets up and they go forward in the maze. Paper starts to jump forwards on top of the walls, making it halfway to the other clearing. He sees Ben and Water standing by the clearing. Paper: Where could Zon have gone? turns around and sees Zon picking up the flag. He readies an arrow and fire one at Zon. He notices just in time and then turns into himself and XLR8 and speeds away from the clearing. Paper: Oh no you don't! puts his bow on his back and speeds in the opposite direction as Zon. When they get close, Zon ducks between Paper's leg and continues past him. looking behind him: So long... smacks into a wall just before the tape marking his own territory. Hornbok: Oh, that had to hurt. Kruto: And since Zon was defeated from enemy territory, he has been disqualified from further participation. stops and turns around. He picks up his own flag and runs it back to the clearing. He runs through the maze and arrives in the other clearing. Ben: Um, we surrender? Water: No we don't! charges at Brian, who turns into a rhino and charges back. Water knocks Brian into a wall, but he is soon tackles by an army of Toon and his clones. Ben unleashes a sonic scream, but Sci blows the scream back at him with a gust of air. Sci: The Blitz is victorious! Hornbok: Indeed they are. camera cuts ahead to all the recruits and the two Magisters talking in The Blitz' clearing. Kruto: Everyone did a great job. Hornbok: And so we will dismiss your class half an hour early! Aevan: That was actually really fun. 'Ben: We should play again some time. Kruto: We will in a few days. Hornbok: But for now, all 11 of you should head back to your barracks. Rob: Wait? 11? Toon: There were twelve of us. Water: Rex! Sci: Where could he have gone? Zon: He's probably in the boiler room? makes quotation marks with his hands when he says boiler room. Paper: Rex, a spy? Jack: It's possible. Paper: I haven't ran a background check. Rob: He won't escape. He will never escape. [The gang arrives at the janitorial closet and heads down to the Magister's secret room. They find Rex typing at the computer. Bink: What are you doing? Rex: This isn't what it looks like! Brian: I think it is. Rex: I can explain. Ben: Really? Rex: Actually, I can't. Turn me in if you want to. Aevan: We wouldn't do that. Bink: Just promise to stop spying, okay? Rex: Okay, I will. Jack: Good, because we have training in about an hour. Rob: Besides, it is only a matter of time before a Magister comes in here an we get busted. Rex: So this isn't the boiler room? Zon: Where'd you figure that out? Rex: The computers? The bright lights? The comfortable couches. Zon: It was a a rhetorical question. Rex: I know. Zon: What? Rex: That was awkward. Zon: Let's never do that again. Rex: Agreed. Sci: So, should we go train. Toon: We still have an hour. Brian: Actually, its been an hour since they dismissed us. Bink: Actually, it is 4:35. Paper: Oh no! Aevan: We're late. Commercial Ben: What are we gonna do? Bink: Run! recruits and Rex run all the way to the gymnasium. The walls are gone. Magister Slick is waiting for them. Slick: It is about time you showed up Ben: Are we in trouble. Slick: No, don't worry about it. Jack: Good. Slick: So, this is what is going to happen. camera cuts to the recruits eating their dinners in the dining hall. Rob: That was the hardest day of training we have ever had. Zon: But this food is so delicious, it doesn't matter. disgusted: Zon, that isn't food. You're eating your... plate... that's uh... Zon: What? disgusted: It's made out of... Zon: Oh, yeah, sorry. Rex: I have to go to the bathroom. exits the dining hall. Paper: Zon and Brian, go follow him. Brian: Oh, okay! and Brian follow Rex. They see him enter the Magister's secret room and follow him into it. They watch from the doorway as he takes out a data chip and inserts it into the computer. They see the screen turn black all of the sudden. He removes the chip and unplugs the computer. He takes out some wires and rewires it to the power source. He turns it back on and the wires charge the entire academy. Zon: What is he doing? Rex: Oh, I see you there! And by the way, in case you want to know what I am doing, I am stealing this. Brian: And this would be... the computer? Rex: No, the entire academy. entire academy starts to float off into space. Zon: We have to tell the others. Rex: Go ahead, but it is already to late. The Magister's won't suspect a thing. The only thing this computer is good for now is the steering mechanism, and right now it is on auto-pilot. whispering to Zon: Let him follow us. Zon: Okay. three exits the Magister's secret room. The rest of the recruits run just in front of them. Water: It's Rex! Rob: Wait, we should make him think we are helping him. Brian: Which is exactly what we are doing. Zon: Can everyone except Rex hear this. Paper: I can, so I assume that everyone else can. Rex: Can we get a move on? Jack: Sure! recruits run all the way to the front lobby. They find the five Magisters standing in it. Lotin: So, how do we stop this? Water: I have super strength! Brian: I could have super strength! Zon: I could, too. Rob: I have super strength! Slick: Then you can all put on a Plumber's suit and come with me. takes Water, Brian, Zon, and Rob to room filled with Plumber's suits. They each put one on and then exit the ship. Lotin: Paper, follow me! Paper: What are we gonna do? Lotin: If we run around fast enough, we may be able to spin the academy in the other direction. Paper: So that is your power. Lotin: Sort of, my real power is controlling stuff with my mind. I can use that to make my body move really fast. Paper: Cool. and Paper start running around the main track of the Academy. Hornbok: And then there were 3 and 7. Aevan: Is there anything we can do? Kruto: We should find what ever is doing this? Relgo: Jack, Ben, and Aevan, come with me to the computer lab. Hornbok: Relgo, you follow them, too. The rest of you, come with me. Bink, Toon, Sci, and Rex head to the Magister's secret room. Hornbok notices the computer. Hornbok: Not again! Sci: Again? Hornbok: This happened a few years ago. Toon: How did you stop it that time. Hornbok: We didn't. The academy used to be on a planet. Did you actually think we would put it in the middle of space? camera cuts to Slick, Water, Brian, Zon, and Rob. Brian turns into a Tyranosaurus Rex and Zon turns into himself and Fourarms. All 5 of them start pushing against the ship. Water: This would be easier if we had something to push off of. Slick: Rocket boots! 5 activate their rocket boots. The academy starts to slow down. They also notice that it is slightly turning back in the direction it came from. Brian: We didn't do that. Slick: But Lotin and Paper did. five outside can see Lotin and Paper running through the main track of the academy. The camera cuts back to the Magister's secret room. Hornbok is standing by the computer, pulling at it. Eventually, he pulls it out of the wall. It reveals a button behind it. He pressed the button and a whole steering mechanism with breaks and an accelerator appears. Hornbok: Bingo! takes the wheel and turns the ship around and starts to fly it back to the spot where it was. The camera cuts to all the recruits standing in the main lobby. Lotin: Hopefully that doesn't happen again. Slick: Now as for finding out which one of you sabotaged the computer system. Relgo: We'll find out in a day or two. Just watch out. Kruto: But now you should head back to your barracks. It is late. Hornbok: And one last thing... Lotin: Take tomorrow off. You did enough work today. You guys earned it. camera cuts to the meeting room past the Magisters secret room. Rex is standing in behind the table. An unknown figure it sitting behind him. The projector shows an unknown face. Rex: Lucifer, I'm sorry I... the man on the screen: It is okay. I have other plans for you. As long as you can stay around, I will provide you with other methods. Just make sure your Magister friend doesn't change his mind. Rex: Oh he won't. Because if he does, he'll have to watch out! End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19